List of Banban Akaza's appearances
Banban Akaza appears in the following: Episodes Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger * Episode. 01: Fireball Newcomer * Episode. 02: Robo Impact * Episode. 03: Perfect Blue * Episode. 04: Cyber Dive * Episode. 05: Buddy Murphy * Episode. 06: Green Mystery * Episode. 07: Silent Telepathy * Episode. 08: Rainbow Vision * Episode. 09: Stakeout Trouble * Episode. 10: Trust Me * Episode. 11: Pride Sniper * Episode. 12: Babysitter Syndrome * Episode. 13: High Noon Dogfight * Episode. 14: Please, Boss * Episode. 15: Android Girl * Episode. 16: Giant Destroyer * Episode. 17: Twin Cam Angel * Episode. 18: Samurai Go West * Episode. 19: Fake Blue * Episode. 20: Running Hero * Episode. 21: Mad Brothers * Episode. 22: Full Throttle Elite * Episode. 23: Brave Emotion * Episode. 24: Cutie Negotiator * Episode. 25: Witness Grandma * Episode. 26: Cool Passion * Episode. 27: Funky Prisoner * Episode. 28: Alienizer Returns * Episode. 29: Mirror Revenger * Episode. 30: Gal Hazard * Episode. 31: Princess Training * Episode. 32: Discipline March * Episode. 33: SWAT Mode On * Episode. 34: Celeb Game * Episode. 35: Unsolved Case * Episode. 36: Mother Universe * Episode. 37: Hard Boiled License * Episode. 38: Cycling Bomb * Episode. 39: Requiem World * Episode. 40: Gold Badge Education * Episode. 41: Trick Room * Episode. 42: Skull Talking * Episode. 43: Meteor Catastrophe * Episode. 44: Mortal Campaign * Episode. 45: Accidental Present * Episode. 46: Propose Panic * Episode. 47: Wild Heart, Cool Brain * Episode. 48: Fireball Succession * Episode. 49: Devil's DekaBase * Episode. 50: Forever Dekaranger Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger * Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear * Ep. 5: Judgement Pirates * Ep. 45: The Confused Ninja (archive footage) Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger * Ep. 2: Lame Spirits Return! Call Forth a Crimson Full Blast of Delusion! * Ep. 8: Bonds of Lame Training! A Fork in the Road to Official-ness! * Ep. 9: Lame Sentai Disbands Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season Tsuu * Ep. 1: Delusional War * Ep. 2: Chinese Delusions * Ep. 10: Delusional Pillow Talk Uchu Sentai Kyuranger * Space.18: Emergency Dispatch! Space Hero! Movies/Specials * Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger The Movie: Full Blast Action * Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Super Video: Super-Special Technique Showdown! DekaRed vs. DekaBreak * Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger vs. Abaranger * Mahou Sentai Magiranger vs. Dekaranger * Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * * * Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger: 10 YEARS AFTER Audio * Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger/Futari wa Pretty Cure Net Movies * * * * * * Stage Shows/Live Appearances * Dekaranger Stage Show at Return of Bakryuu Sentai Abaranger at Tokyo Dome City * Dekaranger Stage Show at Bakuyu Sentai Abaranger Yomiuriland * Dekaranger Stage Show at Super Hero Nagoya Dome * Dekaranger Stage Show at Return of Bakryuu Sentai Abaranger at Tokyo Dome City * Magiranger Stage Show at Return of Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger at WAKAYAMA Marina-cityble * Magiranger Stage Show at Super Hero Nagoya Dome * Boukenger Stage Show at Red Heroes Tokyo Dome City * Go-Onger Stage Show at Red Heroes Tokyo Dome City * Goseiger Stage Show at Super Hero New Hero Legend * Gokaiger Stage Show at Red Heroes New Hero Legend * Gokaiger Stage Show at Red Heroes WAKAYAMA Marina-cityble * Go-Busters Stage Show at Red Heroes WAKAYAMA Marina-cityble Comics * Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger the Movie: Full Blast Action (manga) Books * to be added Toys * S.H. Figuarts Games * Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O * Super Sentai Battle Base References Category:List of Appearances